I Like The Way When You Jealous To Me
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: Gimana kalo Ichigo yang play boy, dipermaluin sama Rukia di depan fans girlsnya rrrrr...pasti malu, akhirnya Ichigo ngajak Rukia tanding, terus... RnR please... mungkin masih banyak kekurangan... tolong RnR *mata melas


Ichigo Kurosaki, murid yang populer, pintar, dan tentunya playboy yang dijuluki broker... Sedangkan Rukia Kuchiki yang bertampang diam diam mematikan, yang dijuliki sweet devil itu. Bagaimana bila mereka dipertemukan dalam satu kelas, hancurkah? Binasahkan? Just cekidot, banyak typo(s) OOC dkk. Please RnR # mata melas ngarep.

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Genre: Romance, Parodi**

**I Like the Way When You Jealous to Me**

NITT...NITT... jam weker milik Ichigo Kurosaki baru saja berbunyi, laki laki berambut oranye itu mencoba meraih jam weker yang terus mengganggunya itu

" Rrrgghhhh... jam berapa ini?" desahnya

" Apa? Jam setengah 7? Sialan aku telat!"

Ichigo langsung bergegas lari sana sini, grasak grusuk buru buru biar ga telat ( makanya Ichigo, bangun tepat waktu dong,*plak!) Ichigo langsung menyambar makanan yang ada di meja, dan langsung pergi

" Ayah aku pergi!" Seru Ichigo

ooooooOoooooo

TENG...TONG... Pas sekali saat Ichigo memasuki gerbang Karakura SHS, bel berdenting, hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Dan tentunya kelas baru juga bagi Ichigo Kurosaki

" Hoy Ichigo" Sapa Uryuu dari kejauhan

" Ow, hoy Uryuu"

" Hari ini pembagian kelas kan?"

" Iya, begitulah"

" Aku harap aku tidak sekelas lagi dengan kau"

" A...apa kau bilang? Memangnya kenapa? Tarik ucapan mu barusan Uryuu!"

" Apa kau selama ini tidak sadar? Kalau kau selalu mengganggu konsentrasi anak anak di kelas, dan kau suka bermesum ria di kelas, lengkap dengan sikap mu yang rusuhnya ga ketulungan... ampun sujud menghadapi sikap mu yang benar benar broker class"

" Yayaya. Aku tau itu -_-"

ooooooOooooo

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke sekolah yang megah itu, mereka langsung bergabung dengan para siswa lainnya untuk melihat pembagian kelas. Alhasil, apa yang dikatakan Uryuu nyata! Harapannya untuk tidak sekelas denga Ichigo terwujud,

" Huyw! Benar kan Kurosaki apa yang kukatakan, kita tidak sekelas, hahahha... mungkin saja aku bisa melewati hari hari ku dengan tenang"

" Iya iya aku tau, hoy, temani aku dong, aku juga ingin lihat aku sekelas dengan siapa sekarang"

" iyaiya"

Ichigo mencari teman yang dulu sekelas dengannya tetapi sayang, ia tidak menemukannya, tapi ada satu nama yang menarik perhatian Ichigo, sebuah nama yang cukup unik, Rukia Kuchiki. Lantas ia pun bertanya pada Uryuu

" Hey, Uryuu, apa kau kenal dengan gadis yang bernama Rukia ini? rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya"

" Tentu aku tau, dia kan siswa yang cukup berbakat, tapi sebenarnya..."

" Sebenarnya dia kenapa?"

" Dia itu mengerikan kalo sudah marah, terutama melihat suatu kemesuman di depannya, darahnya akan langsung naik sampaih suhu 100 derajat celcius, sebaiknya kau waspada pada gadis ini"

" Hahahhaha... hanya itu? Aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya, tenang saja Uryuu"

" Ya aku tau, aku hanya memberi tau"

ooooooOoooooo

Akhirnya Ichigo masuk ke kelasnya yang baru, meski ia merasa asing, tapi dalam hatinya Ichigo senang karena langsung disambut oleh gadis gadis cantik yang sebenarnya kurang ia kenal. Ichigo langsung duduk di kursinya, dan perempuan perempuan ( jablay *PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK! #aw sakit -_-) itu mengikuti ichigo ke tempat duduknya, bukan hal yang asing bagi Ichigo dikerubungi oleh cewe cewe cantik. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo melihat gadis yang bertubuh pendek, berambut hitam legam, serta mata violetnya yang menarik perhatian Ichigo, akhirnya Ichigo mendekati perempuan (yang sebenarnya Rukia itu) itu dan mencoba menggodanya.

" Hay" sapa Ichigo dengan PD

"..."

" Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"..."

" Apa aku kurang manis memperlakukan mu?" Tiba tiba salah satu dari gadis itu berkata

" Ichigo! Ba... bahaya"

" Bahaya kenapa? Tidak apa tenang" Perempuan tadi langsung bermimik cemas

Tiba tiba ichigo mencium tangan gadis itu

" Haruskah aku melakukan ini pada gadis manis seperti mu?"

" Mesum... barusan itu perbuatan mesum kan?"

" Apa maks..." belum selesai Ichigo berbicara, pukulan keras melayang ke arah mukanya, Ichigo pun terpental dan terjatuh

" A... apaan kau? Hey cewe sembrono berani sekali kau memukul ku seperti barusan?"

" Hihihiih, hahahahhaha! BERANI SEKALI KAU BERSIKAP MESUM PADA KU! KAU TIDAK TAU SIAPA AKU YAAA! KAU TIDAK KENAL AKU?, AKU INI RUKIA KUCHIKI! AKU WAJARKAN KALAU KAU TIDAK MEGENAL KU, KARENA KERJA MU HANYA BERMAIN DENGAN PEREMPUAN PEREMPUAN ( jablay *PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK #sakiiit ) ITU! KAU POPULER TAPI PERGAULAN MU SEMPIT! DASAR KEPALA JERUK!" ( Rukia nyebut, bilang astagfirullah... nyebut Rukia, sebelum telat *PLAK PLAK)

" A...APA? SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT KEPALA JERUK? AKU MASIH MENDINNG BERKEPALA JERUK, DARIPADA KAU! KAU ITU PENDEK, JANGAN SOK BERKUASA!"

Rukia semakin mengeluarkan deathglare ditambah petir yang menyambar di sekitar Rukia, tidak mau kalah, Ichigo pun mengeluarkan deathglare nya... juga petir di sekitarnya. Kini suasana kelas itu dipenuhi dengan aura mengerikan yang seperti haus akan membunuh satu sama lain, kedua musuh itu saling bertatap ria, mengeluarkan deathglare andalan amsing masing... akhirnya Ichigo tidak kuat menahan kekuatan deathglare Rukia yang sangat dahsyat, hingga Ichigo dilarikan ke UKS ( sodara sodara, nampaknya ceritanya semakin seru dan gajelas... yeeeeyeyey! *?~ )

ooooooOoooooo

Jam istirahat pun berlangsung, akhirnya Ichigo sadar, setelah bertempur dengan Rukia, The Sweet Devil yang mempunyai _deathglare_ nomer satu di Karakura SHS, saat bangun... tepat di sebelah Ichigo ada penjaga ruang UKS, Rangiku/

" Kau sudah sadar?"

" Aku selamat!"

" A...apa maksud mu? Kau hanya pingsan, kau pikir kau mati?"

" Aku kira begitu"

" Apa yang membuat mu pingsan tanpa alasan ini"

Ichigo nampak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Rangiku dan malah ngoceh sendiri (bak orang gila pinggir jalan)

" Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus balas dendam pada gadis itu! Apapun resikonya! Dia telah mempermalukan ku!"

" A...apa yang kau bicarakan Ichigo?"

Tanpa basa basi, Ichigo berlari ke luar UKS, ia berlari ke arah kantin... mencari gadis manis bertubuh pendek itu... Ichigo mencarinya kemana mana, _and GOTCAH!_ Ichigo menemukan gadis itu sedang berjalan kembali ke arah kelas melewati koridor panjang yang menghubung kantin dan kelas kelas.

" Hey kau!" Rukia hanya menoleh tanpa bicara.

Ichigo menghampirinya, dan dengan penuh amarah dan dendam ia menunjuk muka rukia yang datar itu sambil berkata.

" Kau! Kau telah mempermalukan ku di depan umum! Ku tantang kau, ayo adu kekuatan..."

Serentak keadaan koridor menghening... tiba tiba suara tawa cukup mengerikan datang muncul

" Hihhihihihhihihi... kapan pun aku siap!" kata Rukia berapi api (kebakaran kebakaran *PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK)

" Baiklah... pertandingan ini akan dipilih oleh teman teman! Siapapun yang kalah harus menerima hukuman!"

" Siapa takut! Aku minta, kalau kau kalah... kau harus menjadi babu ku selama sebulan!"

" heh... siapa takut, dan kalau kau kalah, kau juga harus jadi babu ku selama sebulan!"

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu di koridor, langsung menyebarluaskan berita tanding antar dua orang populer itu...

ooooooOoooooo

Akhirnya hari H telah tiba, semua murid yang ingin melihat pertandingan telah berkumpul, pertandingan itu dilaksanakan sehabis pulang sekolah... kebetulah sekali, semua guru di KHS rapat di sekolah lain, jadi mereka punya kesempatan untuk melakukan pertandingan itu tanpa gangguan.

Semua telah berkumpul, begitu juga dengan peserta tarung... Mereka telah bersiap di area taman sekolah, sorak sorai para murid lain yang mendukung jagoan mereka masing masing, di saat seperti ini, mimik Ichigo punya mood tinggi untuk menggoda lawannya, yang tak lain adalah perempuan, namanya juga playboy. Sempet aja punya mood ngegoda lawan. Sementara itu, wajah manis yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh Rukia, berubah drastis, kini wajahnya lebih mirip iblis yang haus darah,sungguh menyeramkan! Ichigo yang playboy asli malah makin mood ngegoda perempuan yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan dirinya itu.

Akhirnya pertandingan pun dimulai dengan jurinya, yaitu Rangiku

" Oke, pertandingan akan segera dimulai, kita hitung mundur 3...2...1, PERTANDINGAN DIBUKA!"

" Liat saja tuan mesum, aku akan menjadikan mu seorang babu selama sebulan"

" Hih... liat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menang sweet devil!"

_**To Be Continued**_

Ampuni saya para pembacaaa... atas fic saya yang gaje gila ga karuan, saya sungguh minta maaf atas kekurangannya #hiks... tapi tetep ngarep review, heheh... kalo bisa comment


End file.
